Blue Rockers
by sanduca 94
Summary: Shino Aburame became the new rockstar of the band Shades of Blue, after a casting and before it, an unhappy incident. But the other vocalist, Max Tate, does not want to accept the replacement. How the relationship between the vocalists will be? Warning: strong language, hints of drugs and slash, English names used for some characters.
1. Metamorphosis

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry and actually ashamed that I did not publish anything for at least three months.**

 **I will not give up at "The Christian World and the Vampires" and "Shutoku no 9", but my imagination just has in this period of time a different direction.**

 **This is the first chapter of my new story.**

 **Thank you everyone who read my other two stories! I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

Metamorphosis

 **No background music**

The 1st of March 2010. New York. In a high school, a beautiful dark brown haired boy with fair skin, dark round glasses, dressed in school uniform (white shirt, black jeans and badge with a golden butterfly, worn by all biology students) stands up in the landscape. His name is Shino Aburame. He is a good boy, but a little unlucky. He was born… different: his body is a hive for a certain type of beetles. He inherited the ability genetically, from generation to generation. Because of it, he has few friends, and the world run away at the sight of him. But these friends love him as their brother: Hinata Hyuuga, a sensible dark blue haired girl with white skin and warm lavender eyes, who protects the nature, Kiba Inuzuka, a brown haired boy with small oblong eyes, passionate of dogs and Ino Yamanaka, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, who knows everything about flowers. Shino sits down next to the other three.

Shino: Hello, everyone!

Hinata, Kiba and Ino: Hi!

Ino: You seem happier.

Shino: I'm glad you're optimistic, but no. I'm as usual.

Kiba: Sasuke pissed you off again?

Shino: He doesn't annoy me. I think of other more important things.

Hinata: You're right.

 **Background music 1: Blizzard (Two Steps from Hell)**

Sasuke appears. He is the most popular boy in the school and among the best students (tied with Shino), but in the class of technology (their badge is a black mouse). A handsome black haired boy with white skin and black eyes, but with very strong personality and a arrogant look.

Sasuke: Hi!

He smiles.

Shino: Sasuke, get out of here! You annoy Kiba.

Sasuke: Recognize that my presence annoys you!

Shino: I have days when I don't even see you.

Hinata: Bravo!

Sasuke: That hurts.

Shino: It hurts your ego.

Sasuke: Listen! You know the difference between us? I'm more popular than you.

Shino smiles in disgust.

Shino: It's not something new.

Sasuke: No, but it hurts.

Shino (serious): Sorry. I'm not like you. Picking wanted admiration.

Sasuke disappears.

Shino (in thought): The truth is… he's normal, not like me, with bugs in my body.

Kiba: Shino, don't be sad, man! You have us.

Ino: You study the guitar. You love rock. Why do not you go to Barock?

Shino: The world will run away from me. Everyone considers me creepy.

Hinata: Sit next to me and I will make you happy! The teacher will come in a few minutes.

Shino: Thank you all!

 **No background music.**

After classes, Shino goes home. On the way, he sees the band Shades of Blue, a group of beautiful young guys. The drummer Chris is the band's handsome brown haired guy, tall and slim, with green eyes and his sun kissed skin. The pianist Bill is red haired guy with Irish origins, with white skin, blue eyes, freckles and big boned body. He is the funny one. And the bass guitarist, Dan, has black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and chic black-rimmed glasses. He is a decent, but not Gothic appearance. Max Tate is the most easily spotted: blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, freckles and his uniform like his Shino, but wears black vest. He became the voice of the band after the death of their former singer. Next to him is his best friend, Emily, with orange hair, blue eyes, big round glasses, proudly wearing her almost identical to her friend uniform. They laugh. Even some fan girls ask Max for few autographs. He gladly signed.

Emily: How are you, playboy?

Max laughs.

Emily: The fan girls love you.

Max: I take that as a compliment.

Emily: And I take that as a good situation.

Max: Cool!

Shino (in thought): I wonder what the blonde guy has in addition to me. Ah yes. He has a beautiful face and a body without bugs.

The band enters to do the rehearsals. The unlucky teen sees through the window. Max repeats "Lithium" by Nirvana.

 **Max: I'm so happy 'cause today**

 **I've found my friends ...**

 **They're in my head**

 **I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...**

 **We've broken our mirrors**

 **Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...**

 **And I'm not scared**

 **Light my candles, in a daze**

 **'Cause I've found god**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah...**

Shino (in thought): What beautiful tenor voice he has!

He sighs. The blonde haired boy saw him and smiled.

Shino (in thought): Anyway, my place's not there. I'm too introverted to sing.

Shino goes further pensive. Later, Max catches him.

 **Background Music 2: Hot (Avril Lavigne)**

Max: Glad to see a new face around here!

Shino: How can I help you?

Max: Have you heard of Shades of Blue?

Shino: No too much.

Shino somehow lied, but he keeps his mysterious air.

Max: Too bad! This explains that you don't pass though Barock.

Shino: I devote my heart and my time into something else.

Max: What?

Shino: It's not your business.

Max laughs.

Max: You're funny. Don't make me find elsewhere! It will be worse.

Shino: And if not? I'm not afraid.

Max: I play very dirty. Don't be deceived by my playful face!

Shino (in thought, a little panicked): I usually make people scared around me. He's the first who scared me. Somehow.

Max: I have patience.

The shinobi feels that he must say the answer.

Shino: I give up. Here's your answer. Bugs.

Max thinks. Shino is surprised that the blonde boy was not scared and even smiled in the end.

Max: You have courage.

Shino: I thought you were scared.

Max: Me? I have no reason. I'd really like a horror video with your bugs. How do you… have them? Apprehend?

Shino: I have them in me... genetically. My body is their nest.

Max: WOW! That's awesome. Genetics is very surprising. I like it.

The blonde haired boy tries to change the topic.

Max: Do you know an instrument? And which?

Shino: Guitar.

Max: Like me.

Max laughs.

Max: Who knows what will be in the future?

Shino: I'm playing guitar because I have to study an instrument.

Max: Don't be so sure!

Shino: Thank you!

Max: For what?

Shino: You weren't scared of me.

Max: You're really… hot. Only that I didn't see your eyes. I like your hair color.

Shino: And why don't you dare?

Max: Don't you see? I'm freckled. That can't blend together with a dark colored hair. And a have a question/ Why don't you take off your glasses?

Shino: I like them.

Max: What do teachers say?

Shino: They get used.

Max: I'm glad.

The two split up.

 **No background music**

In Aburame apartment, Shino stays with his father, Shibi.

Shino: How do you feel, father?

Shibi: Fine, you?

Shino: I'm OK.

Shibi: I don't want to see you sad, my son.

Shino: No. I'm just confronting an Aburame's destiny.

Shibi: You are a special Aburame. More sensitive.

In Tate apartment, Max embraces his father, Taro.

Taro: What are you doing, son?

Max: I'm fine, dad. You?

Taro: Fine too. When do you sing?

Max: Over a couple of hours. I have to prepare my costumes.

Taro: Since you're in the band, some things changed.

Max: I'm the same Max before the band. Just more confident.

Taro: I hope you don't ignore your classes.

Max: No, even I'm better than before. Teachers say. Call them once in a while!

The Barock. Max and Emily are singing a sensational duet - "The Promise" by In This Moment. The fans are delirious. Some cry, remembering the former singer. A group of spectators want something different. Max is not to their liking, while with Emily they have nothing to complain. A (former) fan of the band, a boy from English language and literature class is not present when the two were installed as soloists.

 **Emily: It's haunting**

 **This hold that you have over me**

 **I grow so weak**

 **Max: I see you**

 **And everything around you fades**

 **And I can't speak**

 **But you can never know what it is you do to me**

 **What it is you do to me**

 **Emily: I can't take what you're doing to me**

 **I can't take it**

 **I can't take what you're doing to me**

 **I can't take it**

 **Max and Emily: No matter what I say or what I do**

 **I know how this will end**

 **So I'm turning away now before we begin**

 **And no matter what you say or what you do**

 **I know how this will end**

 **So I'm turning away now**

 **I'm dangerous for you**

 **I'm dangerous for you**

 **Max: You touch me**

 **And I can barely make a move**

 **And I can't breathe**

 **Emily: You can never know what it is you do to me**

 **What it is you do to me**

 **Max: I can't take what you're doing to me**

 **I can't take it**

 **I can't take what you're doing to me**

 **I can't take it**

 **Max and Emily: No matter what I say or what I do**

 **I know how this will end**

 **So I'm turning away now before we begin**

 **And no matter what you say or what you do**

 **I know how this will end**

 **So I'm turning away now**

 **I'm dangerous**

 **Emily: The only promise I could make you**

 **Max: Is that my promise is a lie**

 **Emily: The only promise I could make you**

 **Max: Is that my promise is a lie**

 **Max and Emily: No matter what I say or what I do**

 **I know how this will end**

 **So I'm turning away now before we begin**

 **And no matter what you say or what you do**

 **I know how this will end**

 **So I'm turning away now**

 **I'm dangerous for you**

 **Emily: I'm dangerous for you**

 **Max: I'm dangerous for you**

 **Emily: I'm dangerous for you**

 **Max: I'm dangerous for you**

 **Emily: I'm dangerous for you**

 **Max: I'm dangerous for you**

 **Max and Emilly: I'm dangerous, I'm dangerous for you**

 **Max: My promise is I will hurt you**

 **Emily: My promise is I will hurt you**

 **Max: My promise is I will hurt you**

 **Max and Emily:** **My promise is I will hurt you**

 **No background music**

Three hours later, toward the end of the show, Max signs of fatigue and dizziness. Chris sees.

Chris: Max, are you okay?

The blonde boy faints on stage, terrifying the audience (even the haters group). Bill, with his medicine acknowledge, concluded.

Bill: Max must be hospitalized urgently. Overexertion knocked him out. We need to find another singer.

The ambulance takes the boy. The other members are shocked. After the concert...:

Chris: Max is an incredibly stubborn guy.

Emily: Another soloist? You have me.

Bill: Emily, you're good. We love you for everything you're doing. But we need also a boy. A tenor if possible.

Dan: What do you have with basses and baritones?

Bill: Max is tenor. Poor Eyes was tenor.

Chris: We do a casting. And the best voice, tenor or baritone, will take Max's place.

The 2nd of March 2010. The band sticks posters announcing tryouts. Shino had just finished his guitar class. He sees one of the posters. He wants to be there. In a moment of lucidity, he decides to come to the casting. There, the four are not too pleased.

Emily: I don't like the boys. All have at least one thing missing.

Dan: The tenors are like hell.

Bill: We had only tenors. Neither is good.

Chris: Casting is in full swing. Someone's coming.

Shino appears.

Shino: Hello! Am I too late?

Chris: No, and by the way, the casting is not over. We make a decision when everyone presents to us something.

Emily: Name, please!

Shino: Shino Aburame.

Emily: You play guitar, right?

Shino: Yes.

Emily: WOW! Good! Voice type?

Shino: Baritone.

Dan: Go ahead!

Shino breathes, sits, preparing his guitar. He sings "Losing My Religion" by REM. The band is carefully analysing.

 **Shino: Oh life, it's bigger**

 **It's bigger than you**

 **And you are not me**

 **The lengths that I will go to**

 **The distance in your eyes**

 **Oh no, I've said too much**

 **I set it up**

 **That's me in the corner**

 **That's me in the spotlight**

 **Losing my religion**

 **Trying to keep up with you**

 **And I don't know if I can do it**

 **Oh no, I've said too much**

 **I haven't said enough**

Emily: He's good. I like him.

Chris: He's cool.

 **Shino: I thought that I heard you laughing**

 **I thought that I heard you sing**

 **I think I thought I saw you try**

 **Every whisper**

 **Of every waking hour**

 **I'm choosing my confessions**

 **Trying to keep an eye on you**

 **Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool**

 **Oh no, I've said too much**

 **I set it up**

 **Consider this**

 **Consider this, the hint of the century**

 **Consider this, the slip**

 **That brought me to my knees, failed**

 **What if all these fantasies come**

 **Flailing around**

 **Now I've said too much**

 **I thought that I heard you laughing**

 **I thought that I heard you sing**

 **I think I thought I saw you try**

Dan: He doesn't have technique, but he has moments when he realizes this and sings well. He learns quickly. He's smart.

 **Shino: But that was just a dream**

 **That was just a dream**

 **That's me in the corner**

 **That's me in the spotlight**

 **Losing my religion**

 **Trying to keep up with you**

 **And I don't know if I can do it**

 **Oh no, I've said too much**

 **I haven't said enough**

 **I thought that I heard you laughing**

 **I thought that I heard you sing**

 **I think I thought I saw you try**

Bill: I think he's very timid. But we should try!

 **Shino: But that was just a dream**

 **Try, cry, why try**

 **That was just a dream**

 **Just a dream**

 **Just a dream, dream**

 **No background music**

After the end of the song, Shino bends simply.

Shino: Thank you!

Chris: Thank you too. You can wait in the hallway.

 **Background Music 3: Conquest to Paradise (Vangelis)**

After some discussion, they came in front of the contestants.

Dan: Gentlemen, thank you that you have presented, but as you know, one will be the soloist. I hope I don't mistake his name. He is... Shino Aburame.

Everyone remained stunned.

Shino: Me?

Shino recovers relatively heavily from the shock. But he keeps his cool. Later, he gets home.

Shino: Father, don't you be upset! I'm Shades of Blue's new vocalist.

Shibi: Really?

Shino: Yes.

Shibi smiles pleased and hugs his son.

Shibi: It's a dangerous road. But I'm proud of you and you have my blessing.

Shino: Thank you, father!

They hug again.

 **No background music**

At the hospital..:

Taro: The band found a new singer. He'll replace you until you come back.

Max: I needed a break. Let's see what the new singer can do!

Taro: His name Shino Aburame.

Max: How does he look?

Taro: Tall and slim, with brown hair, white skin and dark glasses.

Max: Round glasses?

Taro: Yes.

Max remembers his encounter with Shino.

Max: It's clearly him. I saw this guy yesterday.

Taro: Son, the overexertion knocked you out.

Max: I felt I no longer cope. My boss will apply at me the ultimate punishment. The former singer was at same condition as me two years ago. When he returned, he received the penalty. His premature death came from this.

The 3rd of March 2010. On the first day of rehearsals, Shino appeared before everyone. The band members smile.

Chris: How cool you are, Shino!

Dan: Max always came here last.

Bill: The posters are almost ready. We sing with you in five days.

Shino: I'm afraid!

Dan: Why?

Shino: I was born... different. The world runs away from me because of it.

Bill: But what? Maybe we could help you.

Shino: It's difficult to talk.

Chris: Shino, don't make Max's mistake by not talking to us!

The new soloist takes courage.

Shino: My body is a nest beetles. I inherited this genetically.

Emily: What are you studying in real life?

Shino: Biology.

Bill: I already have an idea for the poster and one for the show. Can you own other insects?

Shino: Yes.

Bill: I want a show with butterflies.

Shino: I'm sorry! We can't risk this. We'll torment them.

Chris (to Bill): He's right. Not a good idea, fool.

Dan: Take off your glasses!

Shino: No. I can't now.

Bill: Why?

Shino: I like them.

Dan: OK!

Chris: Shino, you are a rockstar now. You're not that frightening figure anymore.

Shino (modest): You're too kind to me.

The rehearsals are going well. The band has become accustomed to the new vocalist. Even the bugs belong to the new situation. Shino enjoys the moments with the others. The 7th of March 2010. The day before the show, the band already has reached an acknowledgement.

Chris: I like Shino.

Dan: He's still shy, but grows up amazingly. Like a flower bud.

Bill: It's just me or he's better than Max?

Dan (to Bill): Are you idiot? You can't compare them. Shino and Max are different.

Chris: Tomorrow will be OK.

Emily: He has some problems with the duets.

Bill: We didn't scheduled duets tomorrow. Stay calm! In time, he'll get used.

The 8th of March 2010. In Aburame apartment, Shino changed for the show: red and white checked shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

Shibi: How is the new life?

Shino: It tires me a lot.

Shibi: I hope you don't forget your courses, right?

Shino: No, father.

Shibi: Do your colleagues know you're at Barock?

Shino: No. I want to be a surprise for them.

Shibi: You got guts.

Shino: I'll not be easily influenced.

Shibi: That's my boy.

They embrace.

Shino: Father, can you come to see me? If you can.

Shibi: Okay, I'll come with you.

Shino (smiling): Thank you so much, father! Your presence is an honor for me.

The two leave the apartment and go to Barock. To be continued.

* * *

 **I shall try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **I was thinking about a joke in which I made fun of my lack of inspiration situation, but i did not dare to publish it. Maybe I shall publish it in the next chapter.**


	2. A Butterfly in a New World

**Hello, everyone! I'm glad that I already came with a new chapter for my new story.**

 **This is the second chapter of my new story.**

 **I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

A Butterfly in a New World

 **No background music**

The 8th of March 2010. Shino and the band are preparing for show.

Chris: You look fine that way.

Shino: Thanks!

Bill: You're one of us now.

Dan: You can do it. Your father is here. Make him happy, buddy!

All come on the stage. The shinob is terribly nervous, but he looks like he always sings. He waves his hand.

Shibi: Shino, you can do it.

Shibi smiles.

Shino: Hello, everyone!

The public looks at him. Some have recognized the frightening Shino.

Shino: I'm sorry that Max isn't here to delight you, but I.

He sighs.

Shino: I hope that... that momentary shock and the fear disappeared. You didn't come to see a horror movie. You came to have fun.

He begins with "In Bloom" by Nirvana. The world is already in delirium.

 **Shino: Sell the kids for food**

 **Weather changes moods**

 **Spring is here again**

 **Reproductive glands**

 **Hey - he's the one**

 **Who likes all our pretty songs**

 **And he likes to sing along**

 **And he likes to shoot his gun**

 **But he knows not what it means**

 **Don't know what it means, when I say:**

 **He's the one**

 **Who likes all our pretty songs**

 **And he likes to sing along**

 **And he likes to shoot his gun**

 **But he knows not what it means**

 **Knows not what it means when I say ah...**

 **We can have some more - nature is a whore**

 **Bruises on the fruit - tender age in bloom**

 **Hey - he's the one**

 **Who likes all our pretty songs**

 **And he likes to sing along**

 **And he likes to shoot his gun**

 **But he knows not what it means**

 **Don't know what it means, when I say:**

 **He's the one**

 **Who likes all our pretty songs**

 **And he likes to sing along**

 **And he likes to shoot his gun**

 **But he knows not what it means**

 **Knows not what it means when I say ah...**

A group that hated Max likes Shino for his simplicity and for his low and mysterious voice. The brown haired singer has the right attitude and good theatric play.

Dan (in thought): Shino came out of his cocoon.

Bill (in thought): And something cool came out.

Chris (in thought): What about Max?

 **Shino: He's the one**

 **Who likes all our pretty songs**

 **And he likes to sing along**

 **And he likes to shoot his gun**

 **But he knows not what it means**

 **Knows not what it means when I say:**

 **He's the one**

 **Who likes all our pretty songs**

 **And he likes to sing along**

 **And he likes to shoot his gun**

 **But he knows not what it means**

 **Knows not what it means**

 **Knows not what it means**

 **Knows not what it means when I say ah...**

Applauses. The public is the happiest when Shino is singing "Monster" by Skillet.

 **Shino: The secret side of me**

 **I never let you see**

 **I keep it caged**

 **But I can't control it**

 **So stay away from me**

 **The beast is ugly**

 **I feel the rage**

 **And I just can't hold it**

 **It's scratching on the walls**

 **In the closet, in the halls**

 **It comes awake**

 **And I can't control it**

 **Hiding under the bed**

 **In my body, in my head**

 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

 **Make it end!**

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I hate what I've become**

 **The nightmare's just begun**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **My secret side I keep**

 **Hid under lock and key**

 **I keep it caged**

 **But I can't control it**

 **Cause if I let him out**

 **He'll tear me up**

 **And break me down**

 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

 **Make it end!**

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I hate what I've become**

 **The nightmare's just begun**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **It's hiding in the dark**

 **It's teeth are razor sharp**

 **There's no escape for me**

 **It wants my soul,**

 **It wants my heart**

 **No one can hear me scream**

 **Maybe it's just a dream**

 **Or maybe it's inside of me**

 **Stop this monster!**

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I hate what I've become**

 **The nightmare's just begun**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I'm gonna lose control**

 **Here's something radical**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **No background music**

It has been three hours of turbo system rock. At the end of the show...:

Shino: Thank you for being entertained! I hope you haven't been scared by... my little friends.

The teen did a simple bow. The audience applauds. In backstage...:

Chris: Shino, do you still have energy?

Shino: I can't wait to get home and to sleep.

Dan: You don't look too tired. It was cool. I like you.

Bill: You reminded me of the days with Eyes. He was brown haired guy like you, but with blue eyes and ... fat.

Dan: Don't call him fat, idiot!

Bill: But he died a year ago.

Dan: But I was his best friend. I don't allow this.

Shino: He was a great entertainer. I don't understand why he went to the angels...

Chris: He had diabetes. He fainted at a concert and something has triggered the disease. Diabetes killed him.

Shino is sad.

Shino: I'm sorry I brought up the topic of his early departure. I know that Eyes made people happy with his bright personality. I don't have this grace.

Dan: Shino, even if you have an introverted personality that does not mean you can't do that. You do it singing. You live more intense the moments of interpretation.

Bill: Shino, don't apologize! You have exercised your right to know. Eyes left us that angels took him.

Shino: What about Max?

Bill: Max is still in hospital. He needs a break.

Dan: He fears the boss. When he first spoke with him, he had a whole bad week. Two days with zombie nightmares and a strong cold.

Shino: I'm not afraid. My friends will defend me.

Chris: Yeah, I forgot about them. It's a good weapon.

Shino: Who is this boss?

Chris: Manager.

Shino: OK.

Once home, Shino and Shibi are a little time together.

Shino: Father, tomorrow I'll know the manager.

Shibi: Haven't you met him yet?

Shino: No, because he was out of town.

Shibi: Of course you'll encounter a sinister figure.

Shino: I have to see him. I feel something rotten in this scheme.

The 9th of March 2010. The next day, Shino comes first at the rehearsals as always. Later, the remaining band members appear.

Shino: Good morning!

Dan, Chris and Bill: Morning!

Shino: Where is Emily?

Bill: At hospital with Max.

Shino: I want to know one thing. What will happen to Max?

Chris: Boss decides if he remains or not. But first he needs to recover.

Shino: Maybe he recovered already.

Dan: I wouldn't allow him to come to rehearsal at this state. And his father does well.

Bill: By the way, boss also saw the show. He liked it but he said that you should be somewhat eccentric.

Shino: I'm sorry but I'm simple and I don't change this. Nobody can tell me what to do. Especially when I know what I must do. I want to talk to your boss.

 **Background Music 1: Sky World (Two Steps from Hell)**

At the hospital…:

Max: I can not believe that the band betrayed me. I have passed out and the next day, they already found a replacement.

Taro: Max, you have to rest. I don't let you doing anything except school. About the boys, they found that their work will continue with someone else.

Max: If I go back, I certainly won't be myself.

Taro: You'll be fine.

Max: Two things can be: dismissal or the ultimate punishment.

In Barock...:

Bill: Shino, are you crazy? You can't talk with the boss.

Shino: I am very serious.

The band is stunned.

Chris: OK.

After 10 minutes, the meet the boss, Abel Lambert.

Shino: Hello!

Lambert: You're the new singer. How can I make you happy? If you want something, I fulfill any desire.

Shino: Thank you for your kindness, but I want some information.

Lambert: You mean Max? Stay calm! His father told me that he wouldn't continue his work for a little time. But I don't know if he will return. The public will decide that.

He laughs, Shino having no reaction.

Shino (in thought): This man frightens me. The boys said that he saw the show. It means that my father detected him. Thank you, father!

 **Background Music 2: Unexplained Forces (Two Steps from Hell)**

The 10th of March 2010. In a music classroom, Ray and Tyson, two black haired boys (Ray has hazel cat eyes and Tyson, dark brown eyes) talk.

Ray: Where is Max?

Tyson: I hope he even comes to school.

Ray: I worry.

Tyson: And I, and Kenny.

Kenny, a boy with brown hair that covers his eyes and short height, appears.

Kenny: It's terrible.

Ray: What happened, chief?

Kenny: You know that Shades of Blue has a new singer?

Tyson: Who, chief?

Kenny: You know who replaced Max in the band? Shino Aburame.

Tyson: What?

Ray: I don't believe.

Tyson: The bug - boy?

Ray: Poor Max! Our friend... replaced by this scarry guy.

Tyson: Max has only bad luck since he entered the band.

Kenny: Worse. Shino, although a biology student, is... better than Max. If they will battle in music, Max has no chance. Shino hasn't an eccentric style, but the world was used to it.

Ray: Not good.

Max enters the classroom. The other three smiled.

Max: Hi, guys!

Tyson, Ray and Kenny: Hey, Max!

Tyson and Kenny hug him.

Ray: I'm glad you're back, Max!

Max: From the hospital to normal, but not to the band too.

Tyson: Max, stay calm!

Ray: But whom they have replaced you. That creepy guy. Shino Aburame.

Tyson: Recognize that he's good! Well, not better than Max.

Max: I'll go tonight to see him. I'll speak with the boss.

 **No Background Music**

Evening, at the show, Max comes in. He was hard to recognize. He wore hooded jacket (which covered his head), warm clothes and makeup that covered his freckles.

Max (in though): This is Shino. I must admit some things: he sings well, has attitude, and looks good in a simpler style. What's missing?

The boy comes out.

Max (in thought): The band mates have made a good choice with him. He's better than me. I think it's time to give up being the voice of the band.

But another thought appears immediately in his mind.

Max (in thought): And yet... The soloist place belongs to me, not to him. What a fool I was seconds ago thinking to retire! I can't give up. I haven't to give up.

 **Background Music 3: Archangel (Two Steps from Hell)**

Behind him, Shino appears.

Shino: Is that you, Max?

The other gets panicked.

Max: I thought you didn't recognize me.

Shino: My bugs have recognized you in some seconds.

Max: Ah yes. I forgot.

Shino: Max, I'm sorry you can't sing.

Max: Why are you worried about me? Thanks to the band that you're there!

Shino: They announced. And I introduced myself.

Max: How easily you talk!

Shino: That is the truth.

Max: They could wait for me. They could at least ask me. In fact, why do I claim these when they didn't visit me in the hospital at least once? Only Emily was with me. But instead they took care to replace me. When I return, only one of us will be there. Either you, or me.

Shino: Why should it be only one? A band with two singers sounds bizarre, but not impossible.

Max: I don't accept a second person.

Shino: I can't wait the music confrontation. I beat you with my bugs easily in a melee.

Max: It will be soon.

Shino: I'd be willing to give up.

Max: I want to face you.

Shino: You wanted it, kid.

 **No background music.**

The 11th of March 2010. Shino gets in his classroom.

Shino: Hello!

Kiba, Hinata and Ino smiled.

Kiba, Hinata and Ino: Hello!

Ino: Shino, you shine of happiness.

Kiba: I heard Shade of Blue's singer fainted. What will happen to the band?

Shino: I tell you. The band decided to replace Max. Do you know who is?

Kiba, Hinata and Ino: Who?

Shino (simple): …I am.

The three are happy. They embrace him.

Hinata: That is wonderful, Shino.

Kiba: Why don't you ask us coming to your first show?

Shino: I want to be surprise.

Ino: You made the day more beautiful with this news.

Shino: I'm glad.

Kiba: Do you sing tonight?

Shino: Yes.

Hinata: We want you to see.

Shino smiles. But Sasuke breaks the joy with his appearance.

Sasuke: Is that true?

Shino: Yes. Already hurt?

Sasuke (apparently indifferent): No.

Shino (sarcastically): I'm glad.

Kiba laughs.

Sasuke: So ... didn't the world run away from you?

Shino: No.

Sasuke: I heard you have already a fan. An obsessed with you one.

Shino (thinking): This is not good though.

Kiba: Shino, don't believe him!

Shino: Sasuke is somehow right here. When you're famous, you confront with people like this. But I hope it's not my case.

Hinata: Sasuke, get out of here! You ruin our good mood.

Sasuke: I left.

The black-haired boy disappears.

Shino: Do you really want to see me?

Ino: Yes.

Shino: Okay.

Tonight. Shino is singing "Soldier of Fortune" by Deep Purple. Hinata, Kiba and Ino are extremely happy.

Hinata: Good job, Shino!

 **Shino:** **I have often told you stories**

 **About the way**

 **I lived the life of a drifter**

 **Waiting for the day**

 **When I'd take your hand**

 **And sing you songs**

 **Then maybe you would say**

 **Come lay with me love me**

 **And I would surely stay**

 **But I feel I'm growing older**

 **And the songs that I have sung**

 **Echo in the distance**

 **Like the sound**

 **Of a windmill goin' 'round**

 **I guess I'll always be**

 **A soldier of fortune**

 **Many times I've been a traveller**

 **I looked for something new**

 **In days of old**

 **When nights were cold**

 **I wandered without you**

 **But those days I thougt my eyes**

 **Had seen you standing near**

 **Though blindness is confusing**

 **It shows that you're not here**

 **Now I feel I'm growing older**

 **And the songs that I have sung**

 **Echo in the distance**

 **Like the sound**

 **Of a windmill goin' 'round**

 **I guess I'll always be**

 **A soldier of fortune**

 **Yes, I can hear the sound**

 **Of a windmill goin' 'round**

 **I guess I'll always be**

 **A soldier of fortune**

After the song, the singer bends then smiles. To be continued.

* * *

 **I shall try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chatterbox

**Hello, everyone! Another chapter for "Blue Rockers".**

 **I must mention that I imagine this story's dialogues as in an American show, not as in real life like "The Christian World and the Vampires" or "Shutoku no 9".**

 **I said in summary that a secret character from a another anime appears in this story and will have a interesting part in it. Unfortunatelly, I hid it with a codename. You can guess the tricky character writing to me though rewiew or private messages.**

 **I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

Chatterbox

 **No background music**

The show is over. The three friends hug.

Hinata: You were wonderful, Shino.

Shino: Thank you for coming!

Kiba: What do we do for our friend?

Ino: I really liked it.

Shino: I'm glad.

Shino sees a guy in a black jacket, cowboy hat, leather pants and cowboy boots.

Shino: My bugs identified the obsessed fan. I have to talk to him.

The boy in black is lurking in the dark. He is communicating with the police.

The police: Chatterbox, how was the concert?

Chatterbox: Cool!

The police: OK, but do you know something about…?

Chatterbox: Nothing, because the jerk has good protections.

The police: Stay calm! We'll catch him.

Shino gets out.

Shino: You can't hide. My friends have found you.

He does not scare easy, but now he fears.

Shino: Where are you? I know that you follow me.

 **Background Music 1: Mission: Impossible Theme (U2 - 1996)**

The teen is waiting for a sign patiently.

Shino (in thought): Sasuke, if you're the obsessed fan you talked about, I'll kill you.

The other boy, nicknamed by the police Chatterbox, has in a hand a spray and a gun in the other. But he puts the weapons back to their places. A tabby cat appears in his path, but soon runs into a dead end. The cat meows desperately. The boy with the hat takes it in arms. But Shino scares it so hard that it jumps from the protective arms and hides.

Chatterbox (in thought): What did you do? You scared my friend. You're stupid. Damn it!

Shino: Come out!

From the darkness, he hits Shino. The two fight. The mysterious boy brings out his club and hits his opponent. But ...it proved to be just a clone.

Chatterbox (in thought): What?

Chatterbox looked everywhere.

Chatterbox (in thought): Where are you? F*** you!

Shino: Where are you looking?

The shinobi was behind him, but Chatterbox, without turning his face, unexpectedly struck the other in the head with the club.

Chatterbox: Ops!

Shino: You hit my head.

The boy with the hat sees.

Chatterbox (in thought): Damn you! You were here at my back.

The brown haired teen takes him by the arms. Then he uncaps him. The two are looking at each other amazed. Chatterbox has black hair in contrast to his deadly pale skin, black mask and greenish black eyes. Shino free him of and puts the hat.

 **Background Music 2: Hello World (Two Steps from Hell)**

The other takes the cat in his arms.

Chatterbox (to the cat): What happened, sweetheart? Are you scared? Did he put fleas on you?

Shino: They are not fleas.

Chatterbox (pulling out the spray): I don't care. But I know that I finish them with this.

Shino: They don't eat blood, but only chakra.

Chatterbox: Listen, buddy! Your energy eater bugs are still bugs. Especially for my four-legged friends. The birds and the other cute terrestrial animals communicate with me.

Shino: It's an interesting ability. But it develops it many years of practice. Even so, errors sometimes occur.

Chatterbox: Dude, in a year, I understood the mechanism. And I never failed.

Shino: So far.

Chatterbox: And I will not fail. I don't know why.

Shino: Probably because of a family secret.

Chatterbox: Who knows?

Shino: I'm sorry I reacted so!

Chatterbox: I'm sorry I met you only now. I don't understand why people run away from you. You're absolutely normal. If you take your glasses off, you can be a Mister World.

Shino: Thanks for the encouragement!

Chatterbox: Dude, do you know who you have in front of you? Already a fan. An old fan of the band before the blond. Stay calm, I'm not a obsessed fan as how probably your beautiful mate told you. Unfortunately, despite the beauty, his manners and morals lacks completely.

Shino: Well, it seems that I have a guardian angel on earth.

Chatterbox: Don't say big words! I like you.

Shino: Are you gay?

Chatterbox: God forbid! I like you as a human. I'm straight. I still wonder how I didn't kill myself because the girl that I love.

Shino: Don't do it! You don't solve anything with that.

Chatterbox: Exactly, I'd be a complete idiot.

Shino: But what is your name?

Chatterbox: It doesn't sound civilized what I say, but I can't tell now.

Shino: Why?

Chatterbox: I'll explain another time.

Shino: Take off your mask!

Chatterbox: I can't do even this.

Shino: Give me a code name at least!

Chatterbox: I have a codename. Chatterbox.

Shino: OK, deal!

 **No background music**

The 12th of March 2010. The next day, outside, Sasuke smiles slyly to Shino.

Shino: What do you want now?

Sasuke: Good question! I want to know how you got that job.

Shino: It's a difficult job. And why didn't you do it?

Sasuke: Me? I have no voice. And how do I know that you haven't killed the true singer?

Shino: The other soloist is allright.

Sasuke: Let me tell you something! I want the other singer to return.

Shino: You don't want to see me there, not that you love the other.

Chatterbox enters the scene, throwing pebbles at Sasuke.

Chatterbox: Son of b****!

Sasuke: Who hit me?

Shino (pointing to Chatterbox): Look who!

The teen comes down from the tree with arms crossed, dressed in his school uniform (white shirt with black sewing decoration, black jeans, classics shoes, black vest, and badge with an open book) with his black mask and a French beret.

Sasuke: You're from literature?

Chatterbox: And?

Sasuke: You came to support Shino? WOW! He has friends after becoming famous.

Chatterbox: Dude, you have to deal with me if something happens to Shino.

Sasuke: A mortal challenges me. You have no power.

Shino: He has. Talking to the animals. With no mistake.

Chatterbox: Speaking of no mistake...

Chatterbox snaps his fingers. Two squirrels bites Sasuke's butt. The mysterious black haired boy is laughing.

Shino: Nice trick!

Chatterbox (to the sky): Come here!

He whistled. Hundreds of birds of various species have answered the call, ready to launch the ultimate attack.

Sasuke: No animals, please!

Chatterbox: Then, mind your business!

Sasuke runs, for so birds launched their attack. Good thing that everyone came clean. After ten minutes...:

Shino: What was that bird thing?

Chatterbox: Dude, there was no turning back.

Shino: I noticed. I'm glad you taught him a lesson.

Chatterbox: Stay calm, that he's not learning his lesson. I bet.

Shino: I have reasons to remain calm, because I'm not alone. I have you. My bugs, you and the rest of the animals.

Chatterbox: You're right. Do I see you tonight?

Shino: Yes.

Chatterbox: Cool.

Max heard the discussion.

Max (in thought): How do you know this guy? Black hair, black mask, that annoying voice...

The blond haired boy sighs and goes away. Much later, outside, he reads a book about the mechanics. Another blond with blue eyes disturbs the silence.

 **Background Music 3: Arrival of the Birds (The Cinematic Orchestra)**

Naruto: Hey!

The other looks at him and laughs. The two embrace. They sit down.

Naruto: What are you reading there?

Max: Did you forget that I'm passionate about physics and mechanics?

Naruto: How do you understand these?

Max: If you want to understand, have interest for it!

Naruto: Sometimes you're nerd.

Max: I don't cram, I learn logically.

Naruto: Anyway the dark haired guys make fun of us.

Max: And? It's their business. We're not dumb. We're sexier.

Naruto: The last sentence is bold.

Max laughs.

Max: It's a joke. Treat it as such!

Naruto: I admire your personality. Shino replaced you and yet you still haven't gone into depression.

Max: Depression? Why? I'm more ambitious than ever.

Naruto: And why don't you fight now?

Max: I am still under medical supervision. I haven't fully recovered.

Naruto: Shino somehow told you that if you fight him, you have no chance?

Max: Yes.

Naruto: But he doesn't know your secret.

Max: No one knows. Except you, a priest and of course dad. I hope you didn't say.

Naruto: No, we're friends, plus your weapon ...is possible only able to beat Shino now.

Max: It's killing me.

Max sighs.

Max: It's killing me. If people knew what powers I have, they would run away from me like from Shino. You know how difficult I sometimes control them.

He sighs again.

Naruto: You're an angel, and Shino, his school's creepy boy...

Max: No. Because of the bugs, you think he's so. Shino actually has trouble expressing his feelings. You can't force an introvert human doing this.

Naruto: Max, you don't have bugs in your body...

Max: It's something more dangerous. Where did I get these powers? These powers destroy me.

Naruto: Don't think of them now! You're losing control to them.

Max: You're right.

The two remained silent for several seconds. The freckled blond boy closes his eyes and thinks. Then he opens them.

Max: I want to get back to the stage. As fast as possible.

 **No background music**

Shino evening ends with "Blue Day" by Darker My Love.

 **Shino: First thing that you notice** **is the light across the floor**

 **But when you wake on all-four's** **you want to close the door**

 **No new reflection** **that shines when you're alone**

 **And all the time you lost will eat you more and more...**

 **And all the time you wanted** **doesn't want you anymore**

 **In sand** **living man**

 **Blue day**

 **Blue day**

 **Isn't it strange**

 **When you see the new sun standing** **with a head of cold**

 **You split the coin to save it** **in fear of growing lone**

 **Took someone else's face** **and vanished into air**

 **And if you finish this** **there's never ending stairs**

 **And the cold you get** **will be the best arrest you've had**

 **In sand** **living man**

 **Blue day**

 **Blue day**

 **Isn't it strange**

 **A change in your escape** **would turn the leaking head**

 **A change in your escape** **will follow you to bed**

 **in sand** **living man**

 **Blue day**

 **Blue day**

 **Isn't it strange.**

Shino: Thank you for being entertained!

The rock star made his simple trademark bow. Chatterbox was put first and made a heart with his hands. In backstage...:

Shino: Chatterbox, what are you doing here? You were earlier in public.

Chatterbox: Chatterbox is tricky.

Shino smiles.

Chatterbox: Thank you for this evening!

Shino: I'm glad. Going outside?

Chatterbox: OK.

Outside ...:

Shino: But Max?

Chatterbox: I don't like him. I find that he uses more sex-appeal than voice.

Shino: Max has really a good voice. He's a tenor. Think about us!

Chatterbox: What to think?

Shino: He has something. Something I don't. First, he's blond and stands out from the start.

The black haired boy makes a disgusted face.

Chatterbox: He stands out primarily because… you rarely see the blond guys as him. But also of his extrovert personality and playboy attitude. Haven't you noticed?

Shino is silent.

Chatterbox: Clearly. You haven't seen it.

Shino: I don't care. I can't be like him.

Chatterbox: No need to change. Just show what you know and can. I'm glad you decided to be the lead singer of Shades of Blue. Because you can and you're smart guy. Just don't take the wrong path and let yourself dazzled by fame!

Shino remain silent. He closes his eyes.

Shino: Come closer!

Chatterbox: Why?

Shino: Just come closer!

The black haired boy is approaching to the brown haired one. They embraces.

Chatterbox: Is it really difficult to express yourself emotionally?

Shino: You'll get used to me.

Chatterbox smiles. Someone attacked from a distance with a water jutsu. Then he flees desperately.

Chatterbox: What was that?

Shino: A water jutsu.

Chatterbox: WOW!

Shino: I think we have reached a finding with you.

Chatterbox: Amaze me!

Shino: You have blood of shinobi.

Chatterbox amazed. To be continued.

* * *

 **I shall try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	4. Water Wizard

**Hello, everyone! Another chapter for "Blue Rockers". WOW, fast enough than with other stories.**

 **Maybe I shocked you again with a weird cross-over and with the character choices, but even I like reading stories with classical pairirng in a show, when I write, I prefer... a little... nonconformist combinations.**

 **I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

Water Wizard

 **No background music**

Chatterbox did not believe Shino's theory.

Chatterbox: Are you nuts? I'm a mortal.

Shino: Not really.

The black haired boy sighs.

Chatterbox: If you say so.

Shino: Something supernatural triggers your flawless communication with animals.

Chatterbox: You're right. I should ask my brothers.

Shino: And I bet my money that you can communicate with spirits too.

Chatterbox: Yes, it's true, but with weak spirits.

Shino: It's a start.

Chatterbox: WOW! You're a cool head. I love you.

The eccentric teen is embracing his friend.

Shino: Chatterbox, I didn't expect that reaction.

They break the embrace smiling.

Shino: When do we meet?

Chatterbox: When God wants.

Shino: Oh, please! Without your jokes. Are you coming tomorrow?

Chatterbox: I come, why not?

Shino: OK.

 **Background Music 1: Miserere Mei Deus (Gregorio Allegri)**

Later, Max enters a Catholic church.

Max: Good evening, Father!

The priest: What are you doing, son?

Max: Father, I...

The priest: I'm glad to see you, but your angelic face is sad and troubled.

Max: Father, you know my secret. Apart from you, Dad and a friend know. I can't control it.

The priest: Again?

Max: It was close to hurt someone. Sometimes I wish I hadn't ever had this burden.

The priest: God gave you for a purpose.

Max: I haven't found it yet.

The priest: You'll find it.

The blond boy stays silent, then...:

Max: I want to ask you something. Do you know Shino Aburame?

The priest: Yes, the Japanese brown haired boy with his friends, the cockroaches.

Max: I'm like him. A freak. We both scare people and put lives in danger. My powers... are destructive and I can't control when...

The priest: Do you believe in God?

Max: I unbendingly believe, Father.

The priest: Believe in Him and in yourself that it will not happen. You still should better advise with a person who knows your problem.

Max: Father, I'm sorry that I might hurt already people because of my powers. It has been two years since the revelation.

The blond haired boy sits crying.

The priest: Son, you're hurting yourself crying. You'll lose control at it completely.

Max: Father, only rain can soothe me.

He shivered.

Max: How I disliked the rain before! Now I calmed down.

The priest: Now it's raining awfully. Staying in the rain now, you get sick terribly. Your health...

Max: Father, don't worry about me!

The teen sighs.

Max: Thank you for all you're doing for me... for us all!

The chills have not disappeared.

Max: But if I don't calm down, I'll make a misfortune.

He comes out.

 **Background Music 2: Ocean Princess (Two Steps from Hell)**

The heavy rain is passing through his golden hair and black clothes. He feels better. He sits on asphalt and is thinking with his right hand in his hair. Shino was walking through the area. Although with hood and umbrella, he feels like he is not coping with the storm. He saw the other. Goes to him and protects him with his umbrella.

Shino: Don't you really feel the rain? You'll get sick.

The two look at each other.

Max (sarcastic): Why do you care?

Shino: It's a storm. Aren't you afraid?

Max: I'm OK. Relax!

Shino: Aren't you really afraid of me?

Max: I'm not afraid of you.

Shino: As an Aburame, I know everything about someone though my bugs. But I have an exception.

Max: Who?

Shino: You. I have found that you have relatively low immune system or you're prone to respiratory disease. But it's something that my bugs can't find. That something rejects them.

Max: If you think about paranormal phenomena, take your mind off! I don't believe in their existence.

Shino: I believe in their existence. You have a secret skill. And I'll know this.

Max: Shino, you're a shinobi. I'm an ordinary mortal.

Max leaves.

Shino: You aren't. You're hiding something. But perhaps it's not the time to find out.

 **Background Music 3: White Witch (Two Steps from Hell)**

The 13th of March 2010. The next day, outside...:

Shino: Anything?

Chatterbox (nervous): F***! No.

Shino: Don't get mad!

Chatterbox sighs.

Chatterbox: You have a great calmness. I admire you for that.

Shino: Back to the topic. What did they say?

Chatterbox: They say they don't know. But I fear that they know the answer and they don't want to tell me.

Shino: That's a crime.

The masked teen is laughing.

Chatterbox: Shino, you have some great lines from movies. You don't know my brothers and it's better that you don't. They didn't tell me more important and intimate stuff.

Shino: Weird.

The two are attacked again. The attacker was wet. He runs fast. Shino was paralyzed by panic.

Chatterbox: What was that?

Shino: That water jutsu again.

Chatterbox: Dude, what's up with you? Do you have Parkinson disease or what?

The bug hobbist hits his friend with his right elbow.

Shino: Everything happened too fast and I was off guard.

Chatterbox: And your bugs?

Shino: They're numb.

Chatterbox: Rest in peace!

Shino gives a slap over the other's back head.

Shino: I'm sorry that I reacted so two times, but you have said something stupid two times.

Chatterbox: No, you did very well. Thank you!

Shino: Unfortunately, we weren't surrounded by animals which could detect him.

Chatterbox: Bad luck!

 **No background music**

Later, the police...:

Max: Hello!

The first cop: Max, you've not been here. At least to see us.

Max: I'm sorry. Can I talk to you?

The second cop: OK.

The first cop: Max, how are you?

Max: I'm OK.

The second cop: Do you still sing there? We were coming in some evenings to see you.

The first cop: But now a brown haired boy who wears permanently glasses is there.

The second cop: Come on, the brown haired guy is cool.

The first cop: He is, but Max is tops.

Max: Don't say big words!

The second cop: But we have not identified him yet.

Max: I know him. Shino Aburame. Student like me in a biology class. You'll notice him easily by... bugs.

The cops are shaking.

The first cop: Aren't you afraid of him?

Max: I'm not afraid.

The second cop: We can send patrols.

Max: I can handle. But someone else made me curious.

The first cop: Who?

Max: The guy that meets Shino for some days.

The second cop: How does he look?

Max: Short, about 1 m 60, black hair, white skin like he had never seen the sun in his life and an annoying tenor voice.

Everyone remembered the moment.

 _Max: Ladies and gentlemen, forgive us for this less successful concert!_

 _A fan: Your voice and the boys' professionalism have saved everything._

 _The audience is applauding._

 _Max: Thank you!_ _But I discovered the cause._

 **Background Music 4: Moving Mountains (Two Steps from Hell)**

 _In backstage, the teen is running, seeing the masked boy._

 _Max: So you were._

 _The black haired teen was scared._

 _Chatterbox (with his club in his hand): Maybe you want this._

 _They start beating._ _Unfortunately, Chatterbox, much smaller and taken by surprise, is beaten._

 _Chris: Max, what are you doing?_

 _Bill: At last, a black haired guy beaten by a blond haired one._

 _Dan: If the blonde haired guy is tall and the black haired one is short..._

 _Later, the police...:_

 _Chatterbox: How much rope you used to tie me up?_

 _Max: Enough not to move a finger._

 _Chatterbox: Do you know how long takes me to arrange myself?_ _One hour. And you ruined everything in a minute._

 _Max: How long does it take you to ruin my concert?_

 _Chatterbox (sarcastic): How heroically your words sounded!_

 _Max: Leave aside the sarcasm!_ _You know what? I_ _better ignore you._

 _The police (to Chatterbox): You're fined._

 _Chatterbox (rising an eyebrow): Me?_

 _Max (to Chatterbox): Is that all?_ _You got off cheaply._ _I expected the cage._

 _Chatterbox: But he, who beat me?_

 _Police: It was self-defense. He_ _respected the law._

Max: He has a thick criminal record and still...

The second cop: Well, this guy is smart.

Max: His mind shines, but he talks and acts before he thinks. Who knows what mischief will he do?

The second cop: You don't know him. When he has something in his head, he'll not give up until he solves the thing. He wants to help us.

Max: I understand.

The blond haired boy leaves. Outside, it is raining. He feels good. Later, he returns to his home soaking wet.

Taro: Son, are you okay?

Max: I'm OK, Dad.

Taro: I'm worrying.

Max: I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do with my powers.

Taro: How do you deal with the other singer when you put your health at risk?

Max: I know that generally I don't have much confidence in myself, but... I think I can win.

Taro: You need to concentrate. I see you working for the school and for confrontation. But without focus and without confidence in yourself, your efforts will be fruitless.

 **No background music**

The 14th of March. Another day. Max enters the Barock. No one was there. Fortunately for him, Shino has his own room, so his beloved rehearsal and arrangement room was not reached. But Shino wanted to come too, according to his regular schedule. When he reached the destination... a spell throws him meters away. The teen is astonished.

Shino (in thought): What was that?

Shade fo Blue's actual soloist is approaching the door again. He can not open it.

Shino: I know someone is there. Open the door! I can not open it.

The other, in his room, plays the instrumental version of "Leave out All the Rest" by Linkin Park.

 **Max: I dreamed I was missing**

 **You were so scared**

 **But no one would listen**

 **'Cause no one else cared**

 **After my dreaming**

 **I woke with this fear**

 **What am I leaving**

 **When I'm done here?**

 **So if you're asking me**

 **I want you to know**

 **When my time comes**

 **Forget the wrong that I've done**

 **Help me leave behind some**

 **Reasons to be missed**

 **And don't resent me**

 **And when you're feeling empty**

 **Keep me in your memory**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **Don't be afraid**

 **I've taken my beating**

 **I've shared what I've made**

 **I'm strong on the surface**

 **Not all the way through**

 **I've never been perfect**

 **But neither have you**

 **So if you're asking me**

 **I want you to know**

The brown haired teen breaks down the door. The water made its way a little in the rest of the building.

 **Max: When my time comes**

 **Forget the wrong that I've done**

 **Help me leave behind some**

 **Reasons to be missed**

 **Don't resent me**

 **And when you're feeling empty**

 **Keep me in your memory**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **Leave out all the rest**

Shino hears what is happening in one of the rooms. He tries to open the door, but it is blocked.

Shino: Again?

 **Max: Forgetting all the hurt inside**

 **You've learned to hide so well**

 **Pretending someone else can come**

 **And save me from myself**

 **I can't be who you are**

Max, in his room, wet and his eyes to the window, does not show interest in anything else.

 **Max: When my time comes**

 **Forget the wrong that I've done**

 **Help me leave behind some**

 **Reasons to be missed**

 **Don't resent me**

 **And when you're feeling empty**

 **Keep me in your memory**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **Forgetting all the hurt inside**

 **You've learned to hide so well**

 **Pretending someone else can come**

 **And save me from myself**

 **I can't be who you are**

Shino opens the door and even then the two see eye to eye, turning immediately paralyzed with amazement.

 **Max: I can't be who you are**

A little moment of silence then…

Shino: Have not you seen the flood?

Max pretends to be shocked.

Max: Lord, I didn't even see. I focused so hard on that song that I didn't notice.

Shino: It's OK. I understand you. It's clear that you're devoted to music.

Max: I like what I do. And it's the same way with you. Maybe even more.

Shino: I just live though music.

Max: I want a demonstration. Together.

The two sing "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback.

 **Shino: From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

 **Confusing stars for satellites**

 **I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

 **But here we are, we're here tonight**

 **Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

 **Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

 **Shino and Max: If everyone cared and nobody cried**

 **If everyone loved and nobody lied**

 **If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

 **Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

 **And I'm singing**

 **Shino: Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

 **Max: Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

 **And in the air the fireflies**

 **Our only light in paradise**

 **We'll show the world they were wrong**

 **And teach them all to sing along**

 **Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

 **Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

 **I'm alive**

 **Shino: If everyone cared and nobody cried**

 **If everyone loved and nobody lied**

 **If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

 **Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

 **Max: If everyone cared and nobody cried**

 **If everyone loved and nobody lied**

 **If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

 **Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

 **Nobody died**

 **Shino: And as we lie beneath the stars**

 **We realize how small we are**

 **Max: If they could love like you and me**

 **Imagine what the world could be**

 **Shino: If everyone cared and nobody cried**

 **If everyone loved and nobody lied**

 **If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

 **Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

 **When nobody died**

 **Max: If everyone cared and nobody cried**

 **If everyone loved and nobody lied**

 **If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

 **Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

 **When nobody died**

 **Shino: We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

 **Max: When nobody died**

 **Shino: We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

 **Max: When nobody died**

 **Shino: We'd see the day**

 **Max: …died**

 **Shino: when nobody**

 **Shino and Max: …died**

They look at each other.

 **Background Music 5: Wrath of Sea (Two Steps from Hell)**

Max: I have to tell you something. I don't intend to spoil your friendship with him, but watch him, because though being a good boy, he can't control himself.

Shino: Chatterbox?

Max (more to himself): The police already gave him a code name.

Shino: Yes. I don't know his real identity yet.

Max: I neither do. The last time I saw him was a year ago with his mask. And at very strange circumstances. The rat almost sabotaged a concert. Destroying the technology.

Shino: And the police?

Max: The police gave him fine.

Shino (still calm): Stay calm! Did you say that the police gave him a code name?

Max: Yes. The guy insisted to collaborate with the police. He became an informant.

Shino: And why is he wearing the mask?

Max: I don't know.

Shino: I'll talk with him.

Max (softly): Don't be rough!

Shino rises an eyebrow.

Shino: I still haven't learned your secret.

Max (darkly): You'll never find out. Unless I want. But I don't want it at all.

Shino: I'll try other ways.

Max: You'll not succeed.

 **No Background Music**

Another successful show. The audience applauds him. Shino smirks and then he ends it with "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

 **Shino:** **We'll do it all everything on our own**

 **We don't need anything or anyone**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

 **I don't quite know how to say how I feel**

 **Those three words are said too much they're not enough**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

 **Forget what we're told**

 **Before we get too old**

 **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

 **Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads**

 **I need your grace to remind me to find my own**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

 **Forget what we're told**

 **Before we get too old**

 **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

 **All that I am**

 **All that I ever was**

 **Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

 **I don't know where**

 **Confused about how as well**

 **Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

He bends to the public.

Shino: I hope you felt good this evening.

The 15th of March 2010. The next day, Shino meets Chatterbox.

Shino: Chatterbox, we need to talk.

Chatterbox: What?

Shino: Many things.

Chatterbox: Split the beans!

Shino: Were you in Barock since Max became a soloist?

The raven haired boy is silent. To be continues.

* * *

 **I shall try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	5. The Rock Angels

**Hello, everyone! I am sorry that I did not come with something new last days. OK, this is another chapter for "Blue Rockers".**

 **By the way, the secret character is so tricky to you? Or you really do not want to know the identity of that character?**

 **I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

The Rock Angels

 **No background music**

Chatterbox smiles.

Chatterbox (sly): Am I at the Random Questions and Answers Contest?

The black haired boy is laughing.

Shino: I'm serious. After Max became a soloist, you...?

Chatterbox: This blond appeared and since then, I've not been there. Ah yes. In fact I was once. I wanted to spoil a concert, sabotaging him in so many ways.

Shino: You are crazy.

Chatterbox: I know.

Shino: How did this end?

Chatterbox: The blond called the police and of course, I got the ticket. I mean, fine.

Chatterbox is laughing louder.

Shino: Excuse me, did you escape from a mental hospital?

Chatterbox: No. Besides my eccentric style, I'm OK. Oh, and if I am bad mouthed and hot tempered, that does not mean I've lost my mind.

Shino (serious): So you admit the offense to him.

Chatterbox (astonished): Huh? Who told you?

Shino: Max.

Chatterbox: F***! I had rather say that to you than he.

Shino: Relax! You didn't do any harm. We're still friends

Chatterbox: Thanks! You're a good guy.

Shino: But think about it before you open your mouth or make any mischief!

Chatterbox: When I saw your name on the poster, I said I should give you a chance. Nobody can replace Eyes, but I thought maybe I would hear a more talented and good hearted person than the blonde.

He remembers seeing the poster.

 _Chatterbox (_ _in thought_ _): So_ _..._ _Shades of Blue has a new singer. They kicked the blonde_ _because he_ _was an idiot? I wonder if Shades of Blue rose or_ _remained_ _still in free fall. I'm afraid_ _the_ _wonder will not l_ _ast long and the_ _blond will return._

Shino: I never knew Eyes.

Chatterbox: Too bad! Eyes was funny, but also selfless. Too bad God took him too early! Now you are here and I hope you remain there! I don't want the blond to return.

Shino: Thank you for your support.

Chatterbox: We're friends.

Chatterbox laughs. Shino smiles.

Shino: Can you talk to Eyes?

Chatterbox: Yes, and you can talk too.

Shino (raising an eyebrow): Really?

 **Background Music 1: Smells Like Teen Spirit (David Garrett)**

Eyes' spirit appeared in front of the two. He has retained his physical appearance on earth: light brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and especially not very slender silhouette. He wore a long white large coat. Shino paralyzes.

Chatterbox: What's up, buddy? Did you see a zombie?

Shino: A ghost, you idiot.

Chatterbox: Stay calm! It's Eyes. He'll not harm you.

 _Eyes: Hey, look who we have here!_

Chatterbox: Since you're in heaven, you know many things. The fattish boy laughs.

 _Eyes: You and the new vocalist._

He smiles.

 _Eyes:_ _Shy boy_ _!_

Shino: You remind me of Choji.

Chatterbox (whispering): Don't call him fat!

Shino: You two resemble at the personality too.

 _Eyes: What is with you? You and Max. Why can_ _'_ _t you be together_ _as_ _singers?_

Shino: No way. Moreover, our boss only wants one.

 _Eyes:_ _Leave_ _B_ _oss_ _aside_ _! I will want_ _you_ _both. You are so beautiful and so talented._

Shino: Speaking of the boss, what can you tell me about him?

 _Eyes: The boss is a bad man. And because of him I_ _am in_ _heaven._

Shino: But Max?

 _Eyes: Max is an angel. A beautiful angel. But_ _he_ _has a dark secret._

Shino: I know that too. But what exactly?

 _Eyes: I can_ _'_ _t tell you. I promised not to tell anyone._

Shino: Why did he tell you that?

 _Eyes:_ _He_ _helped me a lot._

Shino: A promise is promise. I respect you for that.

The brown haired boy falls to his lowered his head of respect. Eyes cries and raises him up.

Eyes: We both suffered on earth. I was mocked because I had problems with my silhouette. You, because of your beetles.

Shino: Yet, you...

 _Eyes:_ _The_ _extrovert or introvert personality is so ... sophistry terminology used in psychology and later became a_ _daily thing_ _. I tried to make people happy_ _while_ _singing. Now you do it. And Max did_ _it before his_ _faint_ _ing_ _and_ _you_ _r_ _appear_ _ance_ _. I_ _'_ _m so happy that Max and_ _you_ _continue my mission. And you_ _should_ _unite_ _your strengths_ _, not_ _fight_ _._

Shino: You're right, but I don't know what will be tomorrow.

 _Eyes: Peace be with you!_

Eyes disappears. Shino is shaking with amazement.

Chatterbox: Shino, are you okay? Did your tension increase? Did your blood sugar decrease? Do you have fever?

Shino: How often do you do this? You're at risk.

Chatterbox: Me? I'm damn fine. Rather you're almost fainting.

Shino: And I'm still shocked.

 **No Background Music**

Later, Shino meets Max.

Shino: Can I ask you something?

Max: Yeah.

Shino: Have you met Eyes personally?

Max: Yes, although we met three years ago, we have started to become friends with few months before his death.

The blond haired boy remembers the moment when he and Eyes have become closer.

 **Background Music 2: Freedom Fighters (Two Steps from Hell)**

 _Two years ago. Eyes still on the ground and..._ _with_ _big problems. A group_ _is_ _terrorizing him._

 _Eyes: What do you want from me?_

 _A boy: What_ _'s up,_ _bacon?_

 _A second boy: Watch how you look_ _, fatty_ _!_

 _A third boy: But you d_ _on'_ _t even_ _have_ _voice._

 _Eyes:_ _Watch_ _your_ _business_ _!_

 _The f_ _ormer singer wants to leave, but the group takes_ _him by the_ _hands. Then, a water jutsu was released from nowhere. The attack continued until_ _it_ _chas_ _e the_ _clique. Max soon makes_ _hi_ _s appearance with a look of_ _a_ _wild beast._

 _Max: Who do you_ _think you are_ _offend_ _ing_ _him? You_ _'_ _re not able to judge_ _someone_ _!_

 _Eyes_ _is happy_ _._

 _Eyes: Thank you_ _,_ _... Max?_

 _Max: Eyes,_ _I'm sorry that you still_ _pass through this_ _! If I had known earlier..._

 _Eyes:_ _Max_ _, thank you so much! It's never too late. You are so_ _b_ _eautiful. But where this water?_

 _Max: I'll tell you another time._

 _Eyes (touching Max)_ _:_ _Tell me now! Maybe I can help._

 _The p_ _lump_ _boy_ _frightened._

 _Eyes: Max, you're wet. Why? You_ _'ll_ _have pneumonia._

 _Max: I'm OK. I'll reveal the secret, but_ _don't_ _tell anyone, please!_

 _Eyes: Calm down and_ _speak_ _!_

 _Max: I'm a water wi_ _zard_ _._

 _Eyes: And?_

 _Max: I_ _don't have_ _control over my powers._

 _Eyes: When did you discover this?_

 _Max: Recently, meaning two or three weeks ago._

 **No Background Music**

Shino: And how did Eyes behave in his last months? Was he feeling his end close or...?

Max: He said he wanted to retire from the band. I didn't take that seriously then.

Shino: He hasn't got.

Max: I remember something.

 _Another day, Max_ _and_ _Eyes meet._

 _Eyes: I have a proposal for you._

 _Max: OK._

 _Eyes: Why_ _shouldn'_ _t sing_ _for_ _Shades of Blue?_

 _Max: But the band has you. Do you want to retire?_

 _Eyes: Yes. I'm not feeling too well._

 _Max: Why?_

 _Eyes: I have diabetes. Plus, look at me!_

 _Max: Eyes, but_ _sing_ _very well_ _, you_ _have_ _that authentic_ _dramatic tenor voice, you have sense of humor,_ _you put your heart in your work_ _._ _Why?_

 _Eyes: I_ _wish_ _the band_ _should_ _continue if I retire. I want a sample. I heard you singing "Scherz infida" from the opera "Ariodante". You're an angel._

 _Max: OK._

 _They reached Barock._

 _Dan: Hi, Eyes!_

 _Eyes: What are you doing, guys?_

 _Bill: We're good, you?_

 _Eyes: Me too._

 _Chris: Who is the blond boy?_

 _Eyes:_ _Y_ _ou know_ _I'm_ _about to retire. But I want you_ _..._ _to continue_ _this project_ _. And I brought_ _a_ _replacement. He is Max. He studied music_ _, I mean,_ _theory and solfeggio, serious classical guitar classes and singing classes, but_ _he_ _likes_ _the_ _rock_ _too_ _. I heard_ _him_ _singing ... for the moment, classical music._

 _Max blushes._

 _Eyes: But you'll sing_ _what_ _?_

 _Max: "_ _Numb_ _"._

 _Chris: Cool! Linkin Park!_

 _Bill: You dare_ _, kid_ _._

 _Dan: I like_ _it_ _. Come on stage!_

 _Max takes_ _his_ _guitar, climb_ _s_ _on stage, sits down and then sing_ _s_ _"_ _Numb_ _" by Linkin Park._

 _ **Max:**_ _ **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

 _ **Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**_

 _ **Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

 _ **Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

 _ **Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

 _ **Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

 _ **Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

 _ **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

 _ **Become so tired, so much more aware**_

 _ **I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

 _ **Is be more like me and be less like you**_

 _ **Can't you see that you're smothering me,**_

 _ **Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**_

 _ **Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

 _ **Has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

 _ **Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

 _ **Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**_

 _ **Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

 _ **And every second I waste is more than I can take.**_

 _ **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**_

 _ **Become so tired, so much more aware**_

 _ **I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

 _ **Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

 _ **And I know**_

 _ **I may end up failing too.**_

 _ **But I know**_

 _ **You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**_

 _ **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**_

 _ **Become so tired, so much more aware.**_

 _ **I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

 _ **Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

 _ **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **'m tired of being what you want me to be**_

 _ **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**_

 _ **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_ _ **.**_

 _Dan: Holy s_ _***_ _!_

 _Bill: Where does this guy_ _come_ _?_

 _Chris: I do_ _n'_ _t know where you took_ _him_ _, but I like_ _him_ _._

 _At the end of the_ _song_ _, all applaud. Max smiles excited._

 _Bill: You're an angel._

 _Chris: I would like_ _to have you in_ _the band._

 _Max: But Eyes?_

 _Dan: We'll keep in touch._

Max (at the last phrase, he's crying): A few months have passed and I heard the news. Eyes died.

The blond is crying. Shino takes him closer to himself.

Shino: Calm down! If that were to happen...

Max: There something hidden in his death. I feel it. But I don't find the answer.

Shino: I talked with him today. At least, he's happy.

Max: Eyes made anyone happy. God rewarded by giving him supreme happiness in heaven.

Shino: I want something. Are you coming tonight?

Max: For what?

Shino: To sing.

Max does not know how to react, but ...

Max: OK.

In Barock...:

Shino: Emily?

Emily: Why are you looking at me? Don't you like that I'm back from the shock?

Shino: I'm glad you came.

Emily: I know, I may be harsh, but I got used to Max and I get along with him differently.

Shino: Do you want to sing a duet with me?

Emily: OK.

Shino: But I want something first. Can we go somewhere? I want you tonight to be special.

Emily: What are you doing? Are you trying to by an outfit?

Shino: You'll see.

The two go to a mall. There, they are looking for something.

Shino: Usually what style do you prefer for the stage?

Emily: Short skirts, simple shirts, almost like in real life, only darker colors. But Maxie spoil me with more elegant outfits and sometimes I wear them.

Shino: How nice!

Emily: I know that maybe I am dim than Max, who is more eccentric. However he is the rock star, not me. But you're different. Sober, but chic and balanced.

Shino: You must distinguish yourself with something. I listened to you, but you lack something.

Emily: Passion? Maybe.

Shino: No, you engage yourself to the fullest, but you don't trust you enough sometimes. Unfortunately, Max has exactly the same problem.

Arrived at a store, Shino quickly grabs a blue dress with lace in the middle (without lining), silk skirt, short in front and long in back.

Emily: Should I try it?

Shino: Try!

After a few minutes, Shino has the surprise (or the shock of his life): Emily looks really good in that dress.

Emily: How do I look? I look horror.

Shino (smiling shyly): No, you look really good. Only I'm an introvert and hardly express myself emotionally.

Emily (sly): Say, master in clothing! What makeup would suit me?

Shino: I'm not good here, but I know someone good at this.

Tonight, Shino, dressed in dark blue shirt, black vest, black bow tie, black pants and shoes. And Emily, in the chosen dress by her and the current soloist. She entered the stage first. The public is happy to see the female voice of the group. She sings "Black Velvet".

 **Emily:** **Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell**

 **Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high**

 **Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder**

 **The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky**

 **The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything**

 **Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for**

 **Black velvet and that little boy's smile**

 **Black velvet with that slow southern style**

 **A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees**

 **Black velvet if you please**

Max appears, with unbuttoned white shirt, black shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Shino: You came.

Max: You said to come.

Shino: Yes. And I'm glad.

 **Emily:** **Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave**

 **White lightning, bound to drive you wild**

 **Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl**

 **"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle**

 **The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true**

 **Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for**

 **Black velvet and that little boy's smile**

 **Black velvet with that slow southern style**

 **A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees**

 **Black velvet if you please**

 **Every word of every song that he sang was for you**

 **In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could**

 **You do?**

Max: The tradition to spoil the girl didn't get forgotten.

Shino: Sho had to come back somewhat spectacular.

Max: Yeah!

 **Emily:** **Black velvet and that little boy's smile**

 **Black velvet with that slow southern style**

 **A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees**

 **Black velvet if you please**

 **Black velvet and that little boy's smile**

 **Black velvet with that slow southern style**

 **A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees**

 **Black velvet if you please**

 **If you please, if you please, if you please**

She ends the cheering crowd applauds frantically. She bows gracefully.

Emily: Shino!

Shino appears on stage.

Emily: Let's sing the duet!

Shino: Of course.

They sing "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee.

 **Shino:** **I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

 **I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

 **I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

 **I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

 **Shino and Emily:** **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

 **And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

 **Shino:** **You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.**

 **Emily:** **The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

 **I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain**

 **Shino and Emily: ...** **away**

 **Emily:** **There's so much left to learn,**

 **Emily and Shino:** **and no one left to fight**

 **Emily :** **I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

 **Shino and Emily:** **'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

 **And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

 **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

 **And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Max (in thought): How beautiful they are! I don't know what will be tomorrow. It will be hard.

 **Shino and Emily:** **'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

 **And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

 **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

 **And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

The crowd is delirious. The blond smiles.

 **Shino and Emily:** **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

 **And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

 **You've gone away**

 **Shino:** **You don't feel me here anymore**

They finish the song and they friendly embrace. Then bends.

Shino: It was perfect.

Emily: Thank you!

Shino: Ladies and gentlemen, I have a surprise for you. I know it was before me an extraordinary person who will stand up every time. Unfortunately, in recent days, he could not because of health. But today... he returned. Max Tate.

Emily: What?

Shino: Yes. He has come.

Max has returned to the stage smiling. The audience was in heaven. Chatterbox is there. He blacked out, covered his face (and his mask) with hands and puts his head on the table.

Chatterbox: You again?

Max sings "Before I Forget" by Slipknot.

 **Max:** **Go!**

Shino (surprised, but still calm): What?

 **Max:** **Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm**

 **Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home**

 **Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm**

 **Catastrophic, not again**

 **I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline**

 **I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene**

 **Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,**

 **I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle**

 **Fray the strings**

 **Throw the shapes**

 **Hold your breath**

 **Listen!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

Shino smiles seeing and hearing Max at first.

 **Max:** **I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm**

 **I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt**

 **Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions**

 **I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up in all the battles**

 **Locked in clutch**

 **Pushed in place**

 **Hold your breath**

 **Listen!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

Then, the other rockstar becomes anxious and pessimistic.

 **Max:** **My end**

 **It justifies my means**

 **All I ever do is delay**

 **My every attempt to evade**

 **The end of the road and my end**

 **It justifies my means**

 **All I ever do is delay**

 **My every attempt to evade**

 **THE END OF THE ROAD!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

Shino (in thought): Do I have a chance? I don't think so.

After the show, in the backstage, Max and Emily embrace.

Max: You were amazing.

Emily: I wanted you to come back.

Max: Shino wanted.

Emily: Tomorrow is the day.

Max: Yeah!

Shino goes slowly home. To be continued.


End file.
